Hasta que el cielo nos reclame
by Valeria Penhallow
Summary: AU. KAKAIRU. ONE-SHOT. COMPLETO. ―¿Nos volveremos a ver?― El extraño lo miró desconcertado al principio. Poco a poco la perplejidad dio paso a una de las sonrisas más tristes que Kakashi había visto jamás. ―Espero que no. ― ¿Tú no vas a volver? ―No tengo derecho.


_Bueno, esta es la tercera vez qu intento subir la historia como Dios manda –porque todavía no estoy familiarizada y la forma de subir las historias es algo engorrosa y las separaciones no se corresponden con el documento que subes, etc. Vammos, que soy algo patosa xD-. En fin, a lo que venía._

 **¡Hola! Pese a no ser nueva en este fandom, si que es el primer fanfic KAKAIRU que escribo, incluso a pesar de que, de un tiempo a esta parte, se ha convertido en mi OTP. Y, por favor, aunque no os lo creáis, los escritores vivimos de de los reviews, así que, por favor, sentíos libres de dejar vuestros comentarios y críticas. Espero que os guste.**

 **-Valeria Penhallow-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HASTA QUE EL CIELO NOS RECLAME**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

― ¿Dónde estoy?

Su voz, como el tintineo de pequeñas campanas de cristal, resonó por todo aquél tranquilo paraje.

―Creo que es aquí donde venimos cuando todavía no estamos listos para partir― respondió otra voz detrás de él.

Kakashi se giró, sorprendido de encontrar a alguien más. Allí, sentado en un banco a los pies de uno de los tantos cerezos en flor que había por todo el lugar, un joven de tez morena le sonreía con cierta nostalgia. Sus ojos, del color del café quemado, emitían una mirada tan suave que Kakashi sintió que nada malo podía estar pasando.

El peliplateado se sentó junto a aquél extraño y, durante unos minutos, observó los pétalos de cerezo bailar al son de la brisa.

―Lo que has dicho… ¿Significa eso que estoy muerto?― preguntó Kakashi en un susurro. El apuesto joven a su lado cerró los ojos, disfrutando del suave viento que jugueteaba con las hebras de cabello castaño.

―No. ―Respondió con calma.― Significa que todavía no ha llegado tu hora, que puedes volver atrás, que todavía te quedan muchas cosas por hacer, demasiadas como para que el cielo pueda reclamarte.

― ¿El cielo?― rió Kakashi sin humor.― ¿Qué te hace pensar que he hecho algo tan bueno en mi vida como para ganarme el cielo?

Su voz guardaba ese tono de dolor, de rencor hacia sí mismo… El joven desconocido lo miró con curiosidad. Fue entonces que reparó en la forma casi devocional con la que el peliplateado cubría su ojo derecho con una mano.

Decir que Kakashi se sorprendió cuando sintió otra mano encima de la suya, sería decir poco. En cualquier otra circunstancia, Kakashi ni siquiera hubiera permitido que la otra persona se acercara tanto. En otras circunstancias, Kakashi ya tendría doblado de dolor al pobre infeliz que se hubiese atrevido a tocar el ojo de Obito… Pero esta no era "cualquier otra circunstancia" y esa persona que estaba sentado junto a él, por algún motivo que él, simple mortal, no lograba entender, conseguía tranquilizar a Kakashi de una forma tal que a cualquier adulto le daría vergüenza reconocer. Era como, si de pronto, volviera a tener siete años y recuperara la capacidad de confiar sin miedo al fracaso o al dolor.

Con lentitud, Kakashi deslizó su mano, hasta que solo quedó el cálido tacto de aquella mano extraña sobre la cicatriz, acariciándola con ternura.

― ¿Y tú? ¿Qué te hace pensar que has hecho algo tan malo como para no habértelo ganado?

Kakashi no supo cómo responder aquella pregunta. Diablos, ¿existía alguna forma de hacerlo? Si la había, Kakashi no la sabía. Lo único que sabía era que había fallado a muchas personas a lo largo de su vida… quizás a demasiadas.

―Sean cuales sean los pecados que cometemos, la mayoría tienen redención.

―No los míos.

El desconocido se limitó a darle una última caricia y apartar la mano con delicadeza. Kakashi se encontró a sí mismo echando de menos el delicioso calor en cuanto las yemas de los dedos abandonaron su piel. No fue hasta ese momento que comprendió que, en realidad, era su piel la que estaba tan fría como el hielo.

― ¿Cómo puede ser que yo esté tan frío y tú seas tan cálido? ―inquirió sin pensar. Las mejillas de su acompañante se tiñeron de rojo al instante.

―Ah… Bueno, no estoy seguro ―respondió el moreno con una sonrisa tímida―. Pero, si estás recobrando sentidos, quizás signifique que vas a despertar.

¿Despertar? Kakashi miró perplejo sus manos, posadas sobre su regazo, sintiendo los dedos agarrotados. Fue entonces que reparó por primera vez en su ropa. Eso era… ¿un pijama? No, no, era… una bata de hospital… ¿Qué demonios…?

― ¿Estoy… en un hospital?― preguntó al aire. Entonces se fijó en la vestimenta del otro. Era igual a la suya; un par de tallas más pequeña que la suya, en todo caso.

―Yo también llegué a esa conclusión al cabo de un tiempo, aunque no sé más que tú.

¿Al cabo del tiempo?, se preguntó Kakashi.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

Su acompañante se quedó mirando a la nada con la mirada perdida durante unos segundos. Cuando volvió a mirarle, una pequeña sonrisa se había instalado en sus labios. Sin embargo, Kakashi, de alguna forma, sabía que no era sincera. El desconocido jamás le respondió. En su lugar, volvió la mirada al frente, sus ojos siguiendo los delicados giros de un pétalo de cerezo guiado por la suave brisa. Kakashi vio la sonrisa desaparecer. Los ojos del extraño mostraron tanto dolor que Kakashi se sintió desolado.

Kakashi quería seguir allí, jugando a las preguntas con aquél hombre de voz suave y cálida piel, pero cada vez sentía su cuerpo más frío y entumecido. Sus labios empezaron a temblar y, de algún modo, Kakashi supo que estaba a punto de irse. Antes de pensar siquiera en lo que hacía, la duda que encerraba su mente encontró forma mediante temblorosas palabras.

― ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

El extraño lo miró desconcertado al principio. Poco a poco la perplejidad dio paso a una de las sonrisas más tristes que Kakashi había visto jamás.

―Espero que no.

Algo tiró de su pecho tan fuerte que Kakashi notó sus ojos empañarse.

― ¿Tú no vas a volver?― inquirió de forma apresurada y casi sin aliento debido al inmenso dolor que desde su pecho se propagaba por todo su cuerpo. El moreno negó.

―No tengo derecho.

El tiempo de gracia se terminó y Kakashi se encontró de golpe en una habitación de paredes bancas con un fuerte olor a desinfectante. Le costaba horrores respirar y su pecho dolía como si alguien le hubiera golpeado con un bate de acero. A su alrededor, personas con batas blancas suspiraban aliviadas.

―Por un momento pensábamos que quería irse sin pagar, Hatake―san ―bromeó un médico.

.

.

.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Kakashi despertó. Según le contaron sus amigos, había estado yendo hacia el trabajo cuando otro conductor perdió el control de su coche y lo golpeó por detrás. No fue hasta que le dijeron aquello que Kakashi empezó a recordar por sí mismo lo que había ocurrido antes de despertarse en aquél campo lleno de árboles de cerezo. Como siempre, había cogido el coche, puesto que coger el metro un lunes por la mañana supone poner a prueba las ganas de vivir de uno. Como siempre, también, había esperado a llegar al primer semáforo para ponerse el cinturón. Estaba bien; no había conducido ni 30 metros, ¿qué podía pasar? Pero entonces, antes de poder abrocharse el cinturón, algo golpeó su coche fortísimamente y él salió despedido a través del cristal.

No tenía nada serio, tan solo un par de heridas graves que, al haber sido tratadas tan rápidamente, no habían llegado a causar el daño que podrían haber supuesto dada una mala actuación o un retraso considerable de tiempo. Por otra parte, las costillas rotas dolían más de lo que Kakashi quisiera admitir. Sin embargo, todo estaba bien, o eso creyeron los médicos hasta que su cuerpo reaccionó mal a uno de los medicamentos, lo que produjo que su cuerpo entrara en estado de shock y sufriera una parada cardíaca. Había estado muerto cinco minutos.

¿Era posible echar de menos a una persona con la que habías hablado tan solo cinco minutos? Al principio Kakashi creía que era solo curiosidad; no todos los días se tienen sueños así, al fin y al cabo. Así que, en cuanto el cansancio le sobrevenía, las enfermeras dejaban de rondarle y las visitas se iban, él se dedicaba a relajarse sobre aquella maldita cama de la que Tsunade le tenía prohibido levantarse e intentaba retomar aquella conversación que había dejado a medias. Pero era imposible.

Recordaba a la perfección aquél hermoso rostro; la suavidad de la piel canela, las mejillas sonrojadas, la suave curva de sus labios ligeramente gruesos, la despejada frente, aquella cicatriz que surcaba su nariz que, a pesar de todo, no le restaba gracia al conjunto… Pero, sobre todo, recordaba sus ojos, aquellos maravillosos ojos marrones.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Kakashi había despertado de aquél sueño tan extraño como increíble. Tres días durante los que intentaba regresar a aquél banco, sentir la ligera brisa y seguir hablando con aquél apuesto desconocido… Y empezaba a desesperarse.

.

.

.

―Las costillas te molestarán un par de semanas más, pero no parece que vayan a darte más problemas hasta que sanen del todo. En cuanto al medicamento, ya se ha eliminado por completo de tu sistema, por lo que, teniendo en cuenta que no has tenido otra reacción, creo estás listo para irte a casa. Te veré el próximo miércoles para ver cómo lo llevas ―le dijo Tsunade mientras terminaba de apuntar algo en su cuaderno.― Ahora, Asuma te ha traído una muda limpia, así que puedes cambiarte de ropa y salir de aquí de una vez por todas… Y ni se te ocurra mirarme así, mocoso. Sé perfectamente qué miradas me lanzas cada vez que te digo que necesitas quedarte un día más en el hospital― le advirtió con una mirada que prometía dolor si intentaba tomarle el pelo haciéndose el inocente. Detrás de ella, Asuma sonreía divertido ante la pequeña reprimenda que estaba recibiendo su amigo. Pero Kakashi parecía estar en otro mundo. Tsunade, al no recibir estúpida excusa como respuesta, enarcó una ceja, empezando a preocuparse. ― ¿Kakashi?

Aquél hombre… la ropa que llevaba era una bata de hospital… Y si… ¿Y si no había sido un sueño?

 _Creo que es aquí donde venimos cuando todavía no estamos listos para partir_

―Tsunade, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta un poco… extraña?― Asuma y ella se miraron extrañados, pero finalmente la doctora asintió.― ¿Es posible que haya ingresado en este hospital un hombre joven, moreno, de cabello largo castaño…?

―Tendrás que ser más específico, mocoso― le dijo la doctora un tanto confusa.

―Tiene una cicatriz que le secciona la nariz de forma horizontal.

―Ah―. ¿Ah? ¿¡Qué diablos es "ah"!? Kakashi no tenía paciencia para los "ah". Una mueca de pesar se hizo presente en el rostro de la doctora.― Umino Iruka. Es uno de esos casos en los que te dan ganas de tomarte la justicia por la mano. ¿A caso le conoces?

―No exactamente…― dijo él, aunque lo cierto era que ninguna respuesta que pudiera dar resultaba completamente cierta. Tsunade y Asuma lo miraban cada vez más preocupados y Kakashi sintió la necesidad de explicarse, o esos dos lo mantendrían en cama hasta Navidad. ― Los cinco minutos que estuve muerto... estuve con él…― explicó el peliplateado. El ambiente se enrareció tanto que Kakashi bajo la mirada, algo que nunca hacía.― Debo sonar como un chiflado...― dijo con tono bromista, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto, pero Tsunade colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

―Hay mucha gente que tiene experiencias inexplicables en situaciones similares a la que viviste tú… Cosas que no tienen sentido si intentas aplicar la lógica…― le aclaró la doctora con tono conciliador.

― ¿Quizás fue solo un sueño?― intentó tranquilizarlo Asuma. Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

―Nunca antes le había visto…― mencionó de forma ausente. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho Tsunade.― ¿Has dicho que era uno de esos casos en los que te gustaría tomarte la justicia por tu mano?― Tsunade asintió y, ante la mirada inquisitiva de los dos varones, decidió explicarse.

―Umino Iruka lleva en coma más de un año ―la sorpresa que reflejaban las facciones de ambos hombres era tal que, de no haber sido un tema tan delicado, Tsunade se hubiera burlado de ellos―. Acababa de adoptar a un niño como padre soltero. Naruto, cinco años, todo remolino de adorable energía. Iruka vino aquí para hacerse todos los exámenes médicos y psicológicos que los servicios sociales requieren y, para cuando nos dimos cuenta, la mitad del personal estábamos esperando su siguiente visita para poder hablar con él aunque fuera un rato. ―Contó Tsunade con una sonrisa nostálgica, pero entonces su rostro se ensombreció. Intentando apartar su mente de recuerdos que ahora parecían tan lejanos, Tsunade decidió ir al grano.― Por lo que me contó el comisario Ibiki, la expareja de Iruka, un tal Mizuki, ha estado siempre obsesionado con él, hasta el punto que el propio Iruka pidió una orden de alejamiento. Pero, por lo que se ve, eso a Mizuki le valía poco y nada, porque apenas tres meses después de que Iruka se llevara por fin a casa a Naruto…― Tsunade respiró hondo, intentando calmar la impotencia que sentía.― Iruka y el crío estaban pasando el día en el jardín cuando alguien llamó al timbre. Iruka fue a atender la puerta dejando a Naruto solo apenas unos minutos y, cuando volvió, se encontró con Mizuki estrangulando al crío. Al parecer, los había estado observando todo ese tiempo. Iruka se metió en medio, Mizuki y él comenzaron a forcejear y, en algún punto, Mizuki sacó una navaja con la que le hizo a Iruka esa cicatriz sobre la nariz, aunque estoy segura de que el hijo de puta apuntaba a los ojos… El caso es que la policía no tardó en llegar; los vecinos habían avisado en cuanto escucharon los gritos y los golpes. Pero para cuando los oficiales se presentaron, Iruka estaba inconsciente en el suelo y ese cerdo le estaba apuñalando en la espalda mientras gritaba incoherencias. Por suerte, Naruto había perdido el conocimiento y no tuvo que presenciar algo tan horrible.

―Por Dios…― susurró Asuma horrorizado. Kakashi no salía de su asombro.

― ¿Qué pasó con Mizuki?

―En prisión. Y por lo que Morino me ha comentado, durante mucho tiempo. Aunque eso no va a solucionar nada; el daño ya está hecho.

― ¿Y Naruto?― preguntó Kakashi.

―Los servicios sociales se han vuelto a hacer cargo de él. No sabemos cuánto tiempo estará así Iruka. Sin embargo, nos garantizaron que esperarían un mes antes de devolver a Naruto al sistema de adopción. Yo fui la primera en sorprenderme ante semejante flexibilidad porque, seamos sinceros, entre el funcionariado todavía hay individuos que no ven con buenos ojos a los padres solteros o de preferencias homosexuales, y siendo Iruka ambas cosas, pensaba que le quitarían al niño al momento, pero, al parecer, causó muy buena impresión. Ellos cumplieron su palabra, pero Iruka… No sabemos qué está mal con él. Físicamente está sano. Es… frustrante…

Tsunade parecía totalmente quebrada con la situación de Iruka, aunque nadie podía culparla.

― ¿Naruto sabe lo que le pasó a Iruka?― preguntó Kakashi. La doctora negó con la cabeza.

―Los servicios sociales concluyeron que no era necesario poner a un niño tan pequeño bajo el estrés de ver a alguien en el estado en el que se encuentra Iruka, así que Naruto solo sabe que su padre está muy enfermo… Tengo entendido que, desde Iruka, ese mocoso hace todo lo que puede para que nadie lo adopte ―dijo ella, sonriendo divertida.― Está esperando a que Iruka vaya a por él…

.

.

.

Habitación 211, había dicho Tsunade, y Kakashi, en cuanto se hubo cambiado de ropa fue a buscarla. Asuma musitó algo sobre genios socialmente inadaptados que solo podían enamorarse mientras estaban muertos, pero Kakashi no le prestó mucha atención.

Kakashi pasó de largo las habitaciones 209 y 210. Por fin, llegó a la puerta cuyo cartelito rezaba el número correcto. Abrió y cerró la puerta con delicadeza, casi temiendo que el ruido fuera a molestar a Iruka. La habitación estaba decorada con algunos peluches, dibujos, tarjetas y varios ramos de flores. Kakashi se acercó hasta la cama y se quedó mirando el rostro durmiente de Iruka. No, definitivamente no había sido solo un sueño. Realmente había hablado con él. Estaba seguro. La calidez de aquella piel no podía ser fruto de su imaginación.

 _¿Nos volveremos a ver?_

 _Espero que no_

 _¿Tú no vas a volver?_

 _No tengo derecho_

Tsunade había dicho que Iruka estaba bien físicamente, pero el moreno no se dignaba a despertar. Según la doctora, Iruka había llegado con varias heridas de gravedad y una contusión craneal, que era lo que los médicos suponían que había provocado el coma. Habían hecho mil pruebas e Iruka seguía en el mismo estado, así que los médicos no se atrevían a dar ningún veredicto. Cuestiones así solo tienen una respuesta fiable cuando el paciente estaba despierto.

 _Por suerte, Naruto había perdido el conocimiento y no tuvo que presenciar algo tan horrible_

… _desde Iruka, ese mocoso hace todo lo que puede para que nadie lo adopte. Está esperando que Iruka vaya a por él…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _No tengo derecho_

¿Podría ser que Iruka haya creído todo este tiempo que Naruto murió aquél día? Si solo vio al pobre niño caer inconsciente al suelo, sin darle tiempo a asegurarse de que estaba bien antes de que Mizuki arremetiera contra él, era lógico que, en semejante situación, Iruka se hubiese puesto en lo peor… Era eso, ¿no? ¿Qué otra cosa podría retener a Iruka en un lugar como aquél, en el que el tiempo se detenía y uno perdía la cuenta de las horas que pasaba autoflagelándose con la culpa? Iruka creía que no había sido capaz de proteger a Naruto, que no era justo volver cuando Naruto se había marchado por su culpa. Y él entendía ese sentimiento mejor que nadie, porque no era justo seguir viviendo cuando otros habían pagado el precio.

Kakashi se inclinó sobre aquél hermoso rostro, apartando con suavidad varios mechones de la frente. Antes de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Kakashi se encontró a sí mismo acariciando con inusitada ternura la fina cicatriz que marcaba la nariz y parte de las mejillas del moreno, intentando transmitirle a Iruka la paz que él le había hecho sentir en aquél banco bajo la sombra de los cerezos en flor.

.

.

.

Iruka observó un pequeñísimo pétalo de cerezo, más blanquecino que propiamente rosáceo, posarse sobre una de sus manos.

― _¿Sabes, Naruto? Que un pétalo de cerezo caiga en tu taza de té es señal de buena suerte. ―le dijo Iruka a Naruto, que se había empeñado en tomar té como el adulto. El pequeño abrió los enormes y brillantes ojos azules como platos. Entonces, Naruto intentó pescar con una cucharita el pétalo. Tres intentos más tarde, y bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada del adulto, el pequeño por fin consiguió cazar el pétalo y ponerlo en la taza de Iruka._

― _Así papá también tendrá buena suerte_ ― _le dijo Naruto, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo, con una sonrisa tan enorme que sus ojos se achinaron._

 _Papá… Naruto le había llamado papá, no Iruka o nii-chan o algo por el estilo… Naruto le consideraba su padre…_

― _Oh, cielo, yo ya soy muy afortunado_ ― _le sonrió Iruka, totalmente embelesado con aquél rayito de sol._

Sus ojos se empañaron y una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla. Aquél extraño de pelo plateado le había preguntado por qué no podía volver, pero ¿cómo podía hacerlo? No sería justo. Naruto le había comenzado a ver como a un padre, y los padres protegen a sus hijos, no los ven morir a manos de exnovios psicóticos. Le había fallado a Naruto. No tenía derecho a volver y vivir una vida tranquila cuando Naruto había muerto por su culpa. Si tan solo nunca hubiera conocido a Mizuki, si tan solo no hubieran llamado al timbre o él no hubiera dejado a Naruto a solas… Si tan solo se hubiera dado un poco más de prisa…

.

.

.

― ¿Papá?― una tímida voz infantil resonó por todo el lugar. Iruka, desconcertado, levantó la mirada, buscando con desesperación a un pequeño rubio de ojos azules y enorme sonrisa. Pero no había nadie.

― ¡Papá!―, volvió a escucharse la voz de Naruto, esta vez más fuerte. Iruka sintió como si alguien le tomara de los hombros y golpeara su pecho, pero era una sensación extraña, como si su cuerpo estuviera anestesiado.

― ¡Vamos, papá, despierta! El señor viejo dice que si te despiertas nos invita a hamburguesas. ¡Hamburguesas, papá, hamburguesas! Y Tsunade-obaachan dice que ya has dormido suficiente, así que vaaaa –gimoteó la voz.

―Naruto, no grites tanto, esto es un hospital ―le riñó una autoritaria voz femenina.

―Ey, ey, ¿a quién estás llamando señor viejo?

―Pero tienes el pelo gris, y eso es de viejos ―Oh, la lógica infantil, pensó Kakashi.

―Para tu información, mocoso, no es gris, es plateado―. El niño lo miró pensativo durante unos segundos.

―Gris brillante.

― ¡Parece que has encontrado la horma de tus zapatos, mocoso! ―Tsunade se rió tan fuerte que Shizune, la enfermera jefe, se asomó a ver qué ocurría.

.

Iruka no entendía qué pasaba. De pronto había tantas voces… Pero él solo quería seguir escuchando la de su pequeño. Se levantó del banco y se adentró entre los cerezos, buscando por todas partes.

― ¡Naruto! ― gritaba una y otra vez mientras dejaba de caminar y empezaba a correr.

.

―Naruto… ― se escuchó un susurro rasposo en medio de las risas y los gritos. Kakashi fue el primero en reparar en el hombre que acababa de despertar. Al segundo, estaba junto a él, observando aquellos orbes del color del whisky viejo abrirse con lentitud.

El silencio inundó la habitación. Naruto, con una sonrisa que eclipsaría el sol, se lanzó sobre Iruka, abrazándose a él y empezando a hablar a toda velocidad sobre mil temas distintos hasta que, pasado un rato, se cansó y se dedicó a acurrucarse en el pecho del mayor. Tsunade, una vez salió de su estupor, sonrió al ver el reencuentro familiar. Iruka, totalmente sobrecogido por el repentino tumulto de emociones y sensaciones que ya se había resignado a no volver a sentir, tomó a ese pequeño torbellino rubio de energía entre sus brazos y lo abrazó todo lo fuerte que su cuerpo, todavía débil por los meses en coma, le permitió. Colocó la nariz sobre los brillantes cabellos y aspiró su aroma hasta que sus pulmones se llenaron de él. Gruesas lágrimas de alivio se derramaron de las cuencas de sus ojos. Iruka miró por encima de la cabeza de Naruto a Tsunade, que estaba a los pies de la cama, y, entre lágrimas, le sonrió con tanta gratitud que la doctora se sonrojó.

―A mí no me mires, fue cosa del mocoso… Amenazó con armar un buen lío hasta que los servicios sociales le permitieron traer a Naruto― le dijo, desviando la mirada de aquellos ojos. De verdad, ¿acaso Iruka no era consciente de lo que provocaba en los demás?

Iruka miró a la persona que se encontraba de pie junto a su cama. Al instante le reconoció. Cabello grueso que desafiaba la ley de la gravedad del color de la plata todavía por pulir y, aunque ahora el ojo derecho estuviera cubierto por un parche y la parte inferior de su rostro se escondiera tras una bufanda, Iruka recordaba perfectamente la mandíbula fuerte, la nariz recta, los pálidos labios, el pequeño lunar junto a su boca y esos ojos dispares; uno tan negro que la pupila se perdía en la oscuridad del orbe y el otro, rasgado por aquella cicatriz, de un carmesí intenso sobrecogedor.

La mirada de Kakashi se suavizó tanto cuando Iruka centró su atención en él, que el joven moreno se sonrojó.

―La última vez que nos vimos, no nos presentamos apropiadamente ―dijo Kakashi a modo de saludo.

―Ah, yo…

Kakashi rió por lo bajo. Se inclinó sobre el moreno, ignorando las protestas de Naruto, que se negaba a compartir la atención de su padre, y con voz grave le susurró.

―Quizás podríamos quedar algún día. Hay una cafetería a un par de manzanas de aquí que llevo queriendo probar desde hace algún tiempo… A lo mejor podrías acompañarme…

El sonrojo que se ganó aquella proposición fue tan tentador que Kakashi ya estaba pensando en qué más decir para poder sacarle otro. Tsunade rodó los ojos exasperada, pero Shizune vio sus mejillas teñirse levemente de rojo, aunque no era como si pudiera culparla; Kakashi e Iruka hacían una bonita pareja. Ah, se dijo Shizune, correrían ríos de lágrimas por todo el hospital cuando se supiera que uno de los dos pacientes más atractivos estaba interesado en el otro… Y si la reacción de Iruka significaba algo, Shizune estaba segura de que no era una atracción unilateral.


End file.
